


Even Though it's Wrong

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is lonely after his recent divorce from his husband Niall, so he decides to adopt a child. But his feelings for fourteen year old Liam become anything but fatherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though it's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Zayn and Niall were young when they got married; Reckless. They probably should've put more thought into it all. Getting married at twenty hardly ever worked out for anyone, and that's how, at just barely twenty two years old, Zayn found himself signing his divorce papers. He'd wanted to work things out with Niall; Known they could work things out, if only Niall would try harder. He just needed to try a little harder and things would be fine. But, in the end, Niall didn't want to try. He didn't want to work things out. He wanted to let it all go, put their entire relationship behind them, and Zayn let him. Zayn let him because he loved him, and if Niall wanted them to separate, if Niall wanted to forget about him, he'd let him.

They'd had some stupid fight one night and Zayn couldn't even really remember what it was about, just that they'd been having some tension for months, and this one stupid fight broke them. It broke them and Niall packed up his bags and he was gone, and he was never coming back.

Zayn was lonely. He and Niall had a relatively large home, and it felt empty and foreboding with Niall gone. When he came home from work every night and the telly was off and the house was void of Niall's laughter, it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong.

Zayn came from a big family. He wasn't used to being alone. Had never lived on his own. He'd lived with his family up until the time he moved in with Niall, and a few months after moving in together they were married, and everything was great at first, but then something changed, and all of that went flying out the window.

And now Zayn was alone.

He discovered that he didn't like it. He hated the silence, and no music or television program could fill the silent void like a human being could.

That was when he decided to try his hand at adoption.

He and Niall had filled out all the paperwork necessary for becoming foster parents just a few months after their wedding, planning to adopt a child eventually. A new born that they could raise together. But as Zayn thought about it now, he thought it might be nice to have someone older around. Someone he could engage in intelligent conversation with.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and Zayn decided he'd head over to the local orphanage and take a look around. He didn't have to adopt a child right away. Just wanted to take a look.

000

When Zayn woke up, he felt as if he had planned something important for this afternoon. A business meeting maybe? But no, that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

So what was it?

Right.

He was going to go to the orphanage.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, when he got out, he styled his hair to look presentable, wanting to make a good impression on anyone he might meet, because he was truly hoping to be able to bring a child home soon.

He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, and decided he had nothing better to do than just get going.

He grabbed his keys and hopped in the car, making his way down to the orphanage.

When he walked inside he was greeted by a kind looking blonde woman, seemingly not much older than himself. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Just...Taking a look around?" Zayn said. He didn't really know how any of this worked. "Been a bit lonely at home and thought that maybe adopting a kid would help?"

"Children are the best company." She smiled. "Were you looking for a new born?"

"Oh." Zayn shook his head, thoughts drifting to Niall for just a moment, and their plans of adoption. "No. Was thinking maybe someone older. Someone who can speak and stuff, yeah? Someone I can help in school, and just talk to them about their day."

"Oh!" The woman smiled brightly. "Absolutely wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "We don't get a lot of people coming in here looking for older children. They rarely ever find homes. Everyone always wants the babies."

Zayn smiled, feeling as if he was really being a help now.

"We've got a girl, ten years old. She's only been here a few months. Her mum died in a car accident. And then we've got Liam. He's fourteen, and he's been here since he was a baby. Left on our doorstep, as I've heard. That was before I started working here, as I'm sure you can guess." The woman laughed. "He's got no clue who his parents are. A bit glum sometimes, but a real sweetheart. Our best behaved."

"I'd like to meet him, I think." Zayn said.

"Yeah?"

Zayn nodded.

"Follow me then." She said.

Zayn followed her through what seemed to be a play area for the younger children, down a long hall to a row of doors that led to each child's bedroom.

"He's just in here." She said, knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

The woman opened the door, smiling at the brunet boy, "Liam, I'd like you to meet-, Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, right." Zayn nodded. "Right. I'm Zayn. Zayn Malik."

"Liam, I'd like you to meet Mr. Malik. He's looking for someone older to adopt, and I thought you two would be quite a match."

"H'lo." Liam smiled, staying where he was seated cross legged on his bed.

"You can go on in and get to know him, Mr. Malik. I'll be back at the front desk if you've got any questions."

"Thank you." Zayn smiled, giving the woman a wave before walking into Liam's room and sitting down in a large comfortable chair that was set up by the window, facing the bed. "Nice to meet you, Liam."

"You, too, Mr. Malik."

"You can call me Zayn."

"You look a bit young to be adopting someone my age, if you don't mind my saying."

Zayn chuckled a bit, "Suppose you're right, yeah? My ex-husband and I, we were planning on adopting a baby. But he's gone now, and I miss having someone around to chat with, you know?"

"So instead of going out clubbing and meeting a guy like a normal person, you're adopting a kid?"

Zayn figured it was a bit silly, "Kids can't leave, can they?"

"In four years I could." Liam said. "Would. I've got Uni eventually, Mr. Mal-...Zayn."

Zayn shrugged, "Suppose you have, yeah." He felt like maybe he didn't care. Like maybe there was something special about this kid and he had to have him. "What do you say we get you adopted?"

"Just like that?" Liam asked. "You'd really adopt me just like that?"

"Sure." Zayn smiled. "Why not?"

"Just...I've been here my whole life. I'm not used to being chosen." Liam shrugged. "It's strange."

"But good?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Zayn smiled. "I'll go see about paperwork and such, yeah?"

"Sure." Liam nodded.

000

A week later and Zayn was helping Liam haul what little belongings he had into his new home. Zayn showed him the room he'd be staying in, which had been his and Niall's guest room, and helped him to set up, putting away clothes and organizing the few little decor items he had.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, yeah? Make a day of it."

"Sounds good Mr. Mal-...Er, Zayn."

Zayn put a hand on Liam's shoulder, "You can call me dad, Li." He told him. They'd seen a lot of each other in the days leading up to Liam's actual adoption, and Zayn felt that they'd reached the point that Liam could call him dad, if he wanted.

"You're sure?" Liam asked. "That won't be weird for you?"

"Is it weird for you?"

"A little." Liam shrugged. "Only because I've never had one before. A dad, I mean."

"Then don't call me dad." Zayn smiled. "Up to you, Li. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks." Liam said, hugging Zayn tightly.

000

The next day, Zayn took Liam out shopping just as he'd promised.

First they went to a nice store filled with wonderful room decor, including lamps and bed sheets and comforters, as well as rugs and fancy little wall decals and anything else you could think of to decorate a room with.

"Get whatever you'd like." Zayn smiled.

"Are you sure?" Liam asked. "Are you rich?"

Zayn chuckled, "M'not rich, but you're my son now, yeah? I've got to spoil you a bit." It felt strange, calling someone his son. Especially someone who was just eight years younger than him. But it also felt right. It felt nice. It felt good to have someone to take care of.

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "I'm your son."

They wandered around the store, and Liam seemed to have a bit of a fascination with superheros, which, if Zayn was being honest, he also enjoyed. Liam picked out some nice Batman sheets and a comforter to match. He was scouring the store, looking for something in particular, when finally he jumped up in the air shouting.

"Hey, dad!" He called. "Dad, look!" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, looking startled by his own words.

"You can call me dad, Li. I told you." Zayn said, patting Liam on the shoulder as he looked at what Liam had been trying to show him.

"Yeah, sorry." Liam said. "Just hadn't been expecting it to happen so soon. Or so easily. But anyway, dad, lookit. Freaking Green Lantern lampshade."

"He a favorite of yours?" Zayn asked.

"Obviously."

"I quite like him as well."

They bought up everything Liam needed to decorate his room and then set off to get him some new clothes, the clothes he had from the orphanage not very new, nor very well fitting.

They went to a few different shops, and Liam tried on loads of outfits, never buying too much, though; Insisting that it meant the world just for Zayn to have adopted him, and he really didn't need all these new things as well.

Zayn helped him pick which clothes looked best, and he thought that maybe he shouldn't be looking at it as "which clothes make him look the most fit?", but that's exactly what he was doing. Because, if Zayn was being honest, Liam did have a nice body. Not just for someone his age, but in general. He had strong legs and a good firm torso which was displayed quite well in a lot of the t-shirts he was trying on, and Zayn found himself a bit more attracted to him than what was appropriate, seeing that Liam was now his son, not to mention the fact that he was only fourteen.

Zayn shook himself from his thoughts as Liam came out of the dressing room in tight jeans and a nice plaid button down, and Zayn was pretty sure this was the best outfit yet. He did a spin, and Zayn noticed how the jeans hugged his bum just so, and the fabric of the button down stretched just slightly over his biceps, causing Zayn to realize just how large they were.

His son was quite fit, and maybe it was wrong of him to notice that, but he couldn't be sure. Did parents never acknowledge when they had fit children? He couldn't really imagine that. Not that any parents wanted to snog their children or anything, just that they noticed their attractiveness and admired it. And that was all Zayn was doing, right? He was admiring Liam's perfect bum and-...No. No, that was taking things too far. That was definitely taking things too far and he needed to stop.

He bought Liam a few more outfits, and then they went for coffee and bagels before heading home. At the coffee shop, Zayn tried to shake all of the inappropriate thoughts from his brain. This was his son after all. But try as he might, he really couldn't stop thinking about how nice Liam's bum looked in all his new jeans, and how much nicer it'd probably look out of his new jeans, and he was pretty sure he might be blushing, but it was a bit warm in the coffee shop, so if Liam asked him about it, he had an excuse.

Liam didn't ask him about it, however.

000

A month passed, and Zayn's attraction to Liam wasn't going away. He'd hoped it was just a little bit of a badly placed rebound from Niall, but the more time he spent with Liam, the more his feelings grew.

He was helping Liam with his English homework, and Liam was a smart kid, he really was, but English was not his forte. Not at all.

He was sitting next to Zayn at their kitchen table, his brow creased and his lip between his teeth in concentration, and Zayn was trying to keep his eyes on the book, rather than Liam's face, but his son was making that quite difficult for him.

"Do you understand what the author was trying to say here, Li?" Zayn asked, pointing to a sentence in the book.

"No." Liam groaned, slamming the book shut. "No, I don't understand a bit of it."

"Okay, Li, it's okay." Zayn said calmly. "We'll work it out together, yeah?"

"Can I have a bit of a break first? My shoulders are killing me."

"Want a massage?" Zayn asked before he could stop himself. He figured it was normal for fathers to give their sons massages when they were achy, but what was not normal, and made it to where a massage was maybe crossing a bit of a line, was being attracted to your son.

"Yeah, actually." Liam said.

Zayn stood up, standing behind Liam's chair and resting his hands on Liam's shoulders before digging in with the tips of his fingers, feeling all the built up tension there and working it out with ease. He moved his fingers slowly, with purpose, and Liam was letting out small groans in appreciation, and Zayn really wished he'd stop doing that. Zayn bit his lip, digging the heel of his palms into Liam's back, just below his shoulder blades, and Liam slumped forward slightly, completely relaxed.

Once Zayn was convinced he'd worked most of the tension out of Liam's shoulders, he took a step back. Looking down, he noticed a semi-noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans, "I'll, um. I'll be right back, yeah? Forgot to turn my laptop off in my room. Don't want to waste electricity."

He ran off to his room, not wanting Liam to see what he'd done to him. He'd be disgusted for sure. Zayn was supposed to be his father after all.

Zayn refused to have a wank, though. He couldn't. He absolutely could not wank off to thoughts of Liam. It was wrong. So wrong.

He took a few moments to compose himself, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining things which made him very much turned off, such as old lady's vaginas. Any vaginas really, but mostly old lady's.

000

Another month passed, and Liam had his first school dance tonight. Zayn had helped him rent the perfect tux, and he was standing before him now with his hair brushed and styled nicely, his suit fitting him to a tee, which was really not helping with Zayn's mental state.

Liam didn't have a date for tonight. Zayn had asked him why, and he'd said that there was no one who caught his eye, but it seemed to Zayn that there was more than that. Something he wasn't telling him.

He took a few pictures, and Liam smiled in some and made goofy faces in others, and Zayn almost wished that he were taking Liam to the dance. Liam deserved a date, and were he Liam's age, he gladly would have taken him.

But he wasn't. He was his father. And so he couldn't.

"Bye, Li. Have a great time, love." Zayn smiled. He knew that many parents called their children by such affectionate pet names, but he also knew that when he said it, there was a different meaning behind it, but Liam didn't need to know that.

Liam also didn't need to know that after he left that night, Zayn had broken his rule. He'd broken his rule he'd made for himself and he'd jacked off to thoughts of Liam in that suit, and more importantly, Liam out of that suit. Liam out of that suit and underneath him, sweaty and panting and moaning his name.

He had come hard, Liam's name on his lips, and guilt filling every fiber of his being.

000

Another month passed, and Zayn was breaking his rule nearly every day now, wanking with thoughts of Liam filling his brain.

It was Saturday, and Liam had been out playing football with a few of his mates. When he arrived home he was sweaty and breathing heavy, his shirt and shorts clinging to his skin, and Zayn had to bite his lip to stop a groan from slipping out of his mouth.

"Hey, dad." Liam smiled. "Going to grab a shower."

"Sure, Li." Zayn smiled back.

Once Liam was gone, Zayn knew he had to make a decision. He'd been thinking about just being up front with Liam and telling him how he felt, and if Liam felt the same, then they could move forward from there. And if he didn't feel the same, then maybe it was best he find a new home anyway, because Zayn couldn't really make himself stop feeling this way. He'd tried, and the feelings had only intensified.

So he made his decision. Once Liam was out of the shower, he was going to tell him how he felt. Tell him how much he wanted to run his fingers over every expanse of skin, how he wanted to kiss the tip of his cock, and stretch him out and fill him up.

He needed to stop thinking about it now or he was going to be hard at the start of the conversation and that would be uncomfortable for both of them.

He took a deep breath, going over to the fridge and grabbing an apple before getting on his laptop and clicking around, attempting to distract himself.

After a good twenty minutes or so, he heard the shower turn off. His breathing picked up speed as he thought about what he was about to do. He decided to wait a few more minutes, give Liam time to get dressed and settle in to do whatever he was planning on doing for the rest of the evening and he could interrupt him then.

He finished his apple, chewing it slowly and going to throw the core away before listening to a song or two and then shutting down his laptop.

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Liam's room, opening the door, "Hey, Li, can I-?"

"Oh, fuck, daddy." Liam moaned, and Zayn was frozen for a minute, eyes widening as he saw Liam's hand pumping his own cock.

Liam must have registered that Zayn had come in, because he was suddenly throwing the covers up over himself, "Shit." He muttered. "Fuck. Zayn- Er...Dad. Dad, I wasn't-"

"Li, it's okay." Zayn said.

Liam's eyes scrunched up curiously, "It is?"

Zayn nodded.

"Are you...Do you know what I...Dad?"

Zayn was nearly certain Liam was trying to ask Zayn if he knew what exactly Liam had been doing, and what he was thinking about while doing it, "Yeah." Zayn nodded.

"You're not going to send me back to the orphanage? Or...Or-"

"No." Zayn said, coming over to sit next to Liam on his bed. "No, Li, never."

"Okay." Liam nodded. "Could you?" Liam gestured to the door. "I was kind of...I'm kind of..."

"Li." Zayn whispered. "Do you want me to help?"

Liam's eyes widened, and for a second Zayn thought that he'd crossed some line that he'd thought had been erased when he walked in on Liam a moment ago, but it must have just been shock at Zayn's offer that had made Liam's eyes go wide.

He nodded, "Y-yeah. Would really like that."

"Climb out from under the covers then." Zayn smiled.

"Would you...?" Liam gestured to Zayn's body, and Zayn was rather certain Liam wanted him to undress.

He slipped his shirt off over his head, and Liam had seen him shirtless before, so the gasp that escaped his lips was a surprise to Zayn. He then slipped out of his trousers and pants, letting his semi-hard cock out of its confines.

"God." Liam groaned.

"Come out from under the covers now." Zayn said, shoving the covers off of his son and on to the floor.

Zayn crawled across the bed, swinging one leg over Liam, so he was straddling his waist, "This okay?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "Yeah, daddy, kiss me."

Zayn had never imagined himself to be the type to be turned on by that; By being called daddy. But fuck, if his cock wasn't twitching at the words. He leaned down, connecting his mouth to Liam's, their lips moving together furiously. Liam tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair, pulling him closer, slipping his tongue out and running it along Zayn's bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth on a groan, and Liam moved his tongue inside. A little slower now; A little less sure of himself. Zayn wondered if this was his first real kiss. Wondered if, whatever they ended up doing today, he was going to be Liam's first. A thrill of arousal shot through him at the thought, and he ground his hips down against Liam's, who moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back slowly, slinking his way down Liam's body, kissing and licking all down his torso as he went.

When he reached Liam's cock, he took the base in his hand, leaning down and kissing the head of it gently, "You want me to?"

"Yeah. God, yeah." Liam responded, threading his fingers through his father's hair.

Zayn took the head of Liam's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly, and Liam let out a deep groan, his fingers tightening in Zayn's hair. Zayn let his jaw go slack as he lowered his head, taking as much of Liam into his mouth as he could, and using his hand to work what little wouldn't fit inside. He bobbed up and down slowly, licking up and down along the vein on the underside of Liam's cock.

"Fuck, daddy, you're good." Liam whined. "So good. Better than I imagined."

Zayn wanted to take his own erection into his hand, wanted to pump his cock more than he ever had in his life, but he felt like that would ruin this. Would take his attention away from Liam a bit, and he didn't want that.

He pulled back until just the head of Liam's cock was in his mouth, and he licked around it a few times before dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the precome there, causing Liam's hips to buck up just a little. Zayn hummed around the head of Liam's cock, dropping down all the way, until his nose was brushing against the fine hairs just below Liam's belly.

"I'm close." Liam panted. "I'm so close, dad."

Zayn pulled off with a wet smack, and Liam whined softly, sounding nearly pained, and maybe he was, now that Zayn stopped to think about it.

"Suck." Zayn said, holding two fingers up to Liam's mouth.

Liam opened wide, taking his father's fingers deep into his mouth and moistening them with his saliva. Zayn groaned deep in his throat at the sensation. He could just imagine Liam's mouth around his leaking cock and fuck, that would be amazing right now.

He pulled his fingers out of Liam's mouth and positioned himself, wrapping his lips around Liam's cock once more, slowly moving up and down, taking him all the way in, as he circled a finger around his hole, teasing slightly before pushing in slowly. Liam wriggled above him, obviously enjoying this new sensation, but feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Fuck, daddy." Liam groaned, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Oh, god, don't stop."

Zayn thrust his finger in and out slowly, swirling it around a bit before adding the second. He pushed all the way in, waiting to let Liam stretch around it, and Liam began bucking his hips down, trying to get Zayn's fingers deeper inside, get them to move, get them to do something. Zayn began moving his fingers in and out in time with the bobbing of his head, lips wrapped around Liam's leaking cock. He crooked his fingers, hitting Liam's prostate at the exact same time as he flicked his tongue into the younger lad's slit, and then Liam was coming, the hot liquid spilling down Zayn's throat.

"Fuck, dad, fucking hell." Liam's hips bucked up a few times of their own accord, and Zayn pulled off, licking his lips before crawling up the bed.

He leaned down, kissing his son hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside so Liam could taste himself, and Liam groaned, licking at Zayn's tongue, obviously intrigued by the taste.

Zayn felt fingers wrapping around his cock, and he groaned into his son's mouth, his hips bucking up into the fist. Liam pumped his cock quickly, sloppily, obviously too sated to do any better, and Zayn didn't mind, because he was so close already. Watching Liam come undone beneath him had been enough to bring him to the edge.

Liam bit Zayn's bottom lip gently before pulling away from the kiss, licking his father's ear lobe before whispering, "Come on. Come for me, daddy." and flicking his thumb over the head of Zayn's cock.

And that was all it took. Zayn was coming hard between them, biting his lip, his vision going white for a second.

Once he came down from his high, he laid down next to his son, looking over at him, and they were both smiling.

"Please tell me we can do that again." Liam said.

"Of course. Anything you want, Li." Zayn said, still trying to gain control of his breathing.

"Even though it's wrong?"

"Did it feel wrong?" Zayn asked.

"No." Liam breathed.

"Then let's not think about that, yeah? If it felt right to you, and it felt right to me, then it's right for us, and no one can tell us otherwise."

Liam nodded, "We won't tell anyone about this, though, will we?"

"Absolutely not. Not ever."

"Just making sure." Liam sighed, snuggling up to his father's side.

"I'm the adult here, I should be checking that with you."

Liam chuckled, "We'd have to stop if I told. Obviously I'm not telling."

"Good." Zayn smiled, kissing his son on the temple.

"Good."


End file.
